


a dark secret

by koolmae



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, M/M, Swearing, just trust me on this one dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolmae/pseuds/koolmae
Summary: Michael has more secrets than people think.





	a dark secret

"I'm just so sick of it, dude!"  


Jeremy angrily paced around Michaels basement for the second time this week for the same reason as the first pace session.  


"I'm sure it's not that bad-" The boy in the red hoodie started but was immediately cut off by his friend.  


"It is though! H-here look at this... This... Garbage!" After ripping his phone out of his pocket, fumbling it around for a second nearly dropping it, Jeremy furiously scrolled and tapped until he found what he was looking for. "Look at this! Look me in the eyes and tell me this isn't awful. Horrible. Possibly the worst thing you've seen."  


A familiar meme was glaring at him from Jeremys phone, the over exposed Shaq at the McDonalds drive through. Michael couldn't help himself and cracked a smirk, trying not to laugh at his friend’s pain. Looking past the phone in his face, Jeremy looked like he was going through the five stages of grief, minus bargaining and acceptance. That made Michael topple over the edge, laughter bubbling from his mouth and filling the room. Betrayal flooded Jeremy's face.  


"I can't believe you! Just- Look! It gets worse!" Jeremy scrolled down. "Stop laughing for a second and look!" He smiled, but only because of Michaels laugh. It was impossible to be angry when Michael was around.  


The phone displayed three replies:  
**@heerewego:** for the love of god please stop posting shaq memes  
**@memeryhell:** Understandable. Have a nice day. (peace sign emoji)  
**@heerewego:** GET YOUR PEACE SIGN EMOJI AND SHAQ MEMES AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY  


Michael was going to say something about the meme being good, but Jeremy’s rage erupted, essentially cutting him off.  


"And they've been making memes! Out of me! L-let me find one..." Michael had stopped laughing but continued to smile as Jeremy fervently scrolled and scrolled through the mystery person’s account.  


Well, it was a mystery for Jeremy anyways.  


Deep within Michael’s phone, a folder existed with just one app. That app held one account, a simple meme page with a good amount of followers. That meme page was home to a slightly worrying amount of piss and vore jokes, as well as memes that have been put through filters one too many times, and especially memes about his favorite mutual, @heerewego. At first Michael WAS going to say something to Jeremy about his account, but something in his brain told him not to, and who was he to deny his brain?  


Michael was pulled from his thoughts by a phone hitting his face.  


"Shit, dude! Sorry, I got too intense there," Jeremy reeled himself back, studying Michaels face, looking for any injuries. Blue eyes pierced into brown ones, sending waves of calm through both of the boys, making Michael want to tell Jeremy about more than his meme account, and making Jeremy forget his slightly jokey rage in favor of staring at Michaels face. "I... Uh..." Breaking their connection, Jeremy looked back down at his phone, shakily picking it up and handing it to his companion. "Look at this motherfucker."  


The meme on the screen was of Jeremy’s profile picture that Michael had drawn for him (It was a very cartoony Jeremy with a dolphin in the corner) that was enlarged with the dolphin copied and pasted to fill up some of the blank space, the text over it read "never post a shaq meme or peace sign near me or my family ever again". A high pitched noised ripped through Michaels teeth as he tried to hold back another laughing fit.  


"They've done this before too! Anytime I try to reply to one of their shitty memes they make a meme out of my reply! But! But get this," Jeremy dropped his phone down to the carpeted floor under him. "They only do it to _me_." He pointed to himself as he spoke, a fake shocked look adorning his face.  


Michael still laughed, knowing the secret behind these memes. The cardigan clad boy walked over to his hoodied friend.  


"Michael," Jeremy’s hands clasped around his friends shoulders that were jiggling with laughter. "This is a crisis! Stop laughing!" The mixture of being called a crisis for his memes with a high pitched stuttering voice made the laughter increase.  
A stern look made its way onto the blue eyed teens face.  


"You asked for this." Suddenly, Jeremy shoved Michael down, landing on his chest making Michael let out a low _oof_.  


"Augh! Get off me you gremlin! You know I can’t lift your heavy ass up!" Now it was Jeremy’s turn to laugh. Weakly, Michael stuttered out a plea.  


"This is what you get for laughing at my pain, Mike Wazowski," An enraged gasp escaped from Michael, tragically stuck between a floor and a Heere.  


"I'd put my hand on my chest to make it more dramatic, but SOMEONE is laying on it," Jeremy chuckled. "...So I'll just do this instead!" Michael quickly wrapped his arms around Jeremy, trapping him in a bear hug. The wrapped up boy didn't put up much of a struggle and let himself go limp in Michael's arms, sighing out an 'okay' into the red sweatshirt.  


Eventually, the two had fallen asleep on the floor, Jeremy wrapped in Michael's arms, face pressed into his chest; Michael was buried under Jeremy and his cardigan, holding his friend/crush in his arms. After three hours, the two awoke. Jeremy had the wrinkles of Michael's sweatshirt indented on his face and Michael had a back ache. The two laughed about how ridiculous they looked as Jeremy packed up his stuff and retrieved his phone off the floor. Michael walked him to the door, both of them were grinning while thinking about each other.  


"Later dude! Keep me updated on your rival, or enemy, or whatever!" Michael waved while watching Jeremy walk away from his house.  


"I will!" Jeremy replied, waving back.

******

_@memeryhell has tagged you in a tweet!_  
Jeremy groaned in fear of what was awaiting him. Carefully, he tapped the notification.  
There was no caption, other than Jeremy’s username, but there was a video attached. Without thinking, he tapped on the play symbol.

_HEEREWEGO_  
_IS ONE THICC BIH_  
_LEMME_  
_SEE THAT HEERUSSY_

Okay, so that got a chuckle out of Jeremy, but he'd never admit it. Instead, he scrolled down to the replies section.

__**@heerewego:** hey do you accept constructive criticism  
**@memeryhell:** no  
**@heerewego:** this tweet sucks and im taking u to court for making me see this 

******

Michael’s phone went off at 11 PM. Jeremy, of course, was the one calling.  


"What's up man?"  


"You're never going to guess what that fuckin' cornflake tweeted at me this time."  


"Oh? Do tell!" Michael smirked as he listened to Jeremy talk about his dumb new meme, making mental notes of the conversation so he could make more memes for him later.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry im like this lads
> 
> also shout out to my boy roy for inspiring me to write this!! this ones for u buddy!


End file.
